


Full Permission

by LetsGankIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Sam Winchester, Consensual Sex, M/M, Pansexual Gabriel, one sided arousal, sam is not sex repulsed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGankIt/pseuds/LetsGankIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe gets horny looking at his asexual boyfriend after Sam comes out of the shower. Sam makes a one time offer that Gabriel takes him up on and uses Sam's body for his pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Permission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreezySkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezySkye/gifts).



> I wrote this for a friend but, admittedly, it's my first time writing Sabriel and I'm not sure how well I did :/ Hope you enjoy, Daniel.

Gabe knew he was done for when Sam came out of the shower dripping wet. He was all tanned flesh and taut muscles and every inch of him was covered with water droplets that ran down his skin in rivulets. On his hips sat a white, fluffy towel that stopped low enough that Gabe could follow the lines of the younger man’s hips bones to where they disappeared and then his brain and wild imagination were happy to fill in the rest.

Anyone else’s towel would have fallen off, but Sam’s stayed where it was like it was mocking Gabriel…teasing him.

“I…shit, I’m going to go take a shower,” Gabe said. He adjusted the erection growing in his pants as he stood. “A long, cold shower.”

Sam’s face fell. “What?”

Gabe looked at the wall, and the ceiling, and really anywhere but at the man in the middle of the room looking like a wet, slick sex god. “I love you, Sam, and I respect you. But some of us actually do get turned on by the bits and pieces we see. I’m only human.”

“Oh,” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Gabe replied. “Oh.”

Gabe inched towards the door. Christ, he was doing the best he could to respect Sam but dating an asexual when Gabe himself was the farthest from asexual one could get had been somewhat of a challenge since day one. He shook his head. “Shower.”

“Wait,” Sam said.

Gabe’s fingers tightened around the doorframe. “Sam?”

Sam motioned to the bed. “Why don’t you just take care of the problem?”

“You mean masturbate?” Gabe asked crudely.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, Gabe, I mean masturbate.”

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. “No.”

“It’s not like you haven’t done it before,” Sam said.

“Well yeah but, not when you were in the other room and knew what was happening,” Gabriel said.

“What does it matter?” Sam asked, cocking his head. It made the water slide down his face and onto his lips and, out of reflex, his tongue darted out to catch them.

Gabriel barely managed to swallow his groan. “I’m not going to fuck myself while you sit out here and twiddle your thumbs, Sam.”

Sam sighed. “Then why don’t we…you know…”

“What?” Gabriel asked, because Sam couldn’t be talking about _that_.

“Oh, come on Gabe. You know…sex. Why don’t we sleep together?” Sam said.

Gabe swallowed. Lips locked against each other and sweaty, hot bodies writhing against each other filled his brain. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Respect. “No, Sam. We talked about this and I told you then that I understood.”

“Look. It’s not like it bothers me. I just, kind of, don’t need it.” Sam shrugged.

Gabe opened his eyes and narrowed his gaze. “You mean you don’t want it.”

“Well, okay, I’m not going to get hard but that doesn’t mean you won’t,” Sam said.

“That’s rape,” Gabriel said, scowling.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Rape is a lack of consent, Gabe. Not a lack of enjoyment. Bad sex happens all the time from what I understand. I’m giving you full permission to use my body for your pleasure.”

The last sentence came with a cheeky grin and a full set of dimples. Gabriel whined. “Sam…stop.”

Sam’s nimble fingers worked at the knot in the towel on his hip. It fluttered around his waist and then slid to the floor. Gabriel wanted to be polite. Respect Sam. Instead his eyes took in the sight of hard muscles and the soft, but still impossibly long and thick cock hanging between his legs. “Come on, Gabe. You know you want to.”

Gabe’s mouth went dry. His shoulders slumped down and he sighed. “Are you _sure_ , Sam? I mean really sure?”

Sam walked over, pressing his body into Gabe’s. Even if he didn’t want sex, Sam sure knew how to get it. Gabriel could feel every inch of him even through his own layers of clothes. “I’m sure.”

Gabe had run out of calm and patience.

He growled, grabbing Sam by the hip and walking him backwards until he bumped the back of his knees into the bed. He licked his lips, eyes taking in the sight of Sam – god damn was Sam beautiful, and then gently pushed him down onto the bed while he stripped.

Sam looked up at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes, watching as Gabe revealed inch after inch of skin. “I could look at you for a long time.”

“I could look at you for a lot longer,” Gabe replied.

Sam snorted and reached out, using his hand to cup Gabe’s erection through his pants. “Unlikely, as I don’t get distracted by this thing.”

Gabe groaned. “Now you’re not playing fair, kiddo.”

Sam grinned showing off those marvelous dimples and winked at him. He removed his hand so Gabe could finish peeling off his jeans and then kicked his boxers off to the side as well. He hesitated. “Sam, are you _sure_ you’re okay with this?”

“Gabriel, I am asexual but I am _not_ sex repulsed and I am _fully aware_ of what is going to happen. As long as you lube up and go slowly at first, I’ll be fine,” Sam said. He took Gabe’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I trust you.”

Gabe nodded. “Right. Turn over, cupcake.”

Sam rolled his eyes but turned around, leaning over and lifting up his ass so that Gabe could get a good look at it. His hands cupped the cheeks, spreading them so he could look at Sam’s tight hole. Sam cleared his throat. “Are you gonna get on with it?”

Gabriel tsked at him. “You know, the build up can be half the fun.”

“Right,” Sam said. He wiggled, getting comfortable and Gabe groaned when the motion shook Sam’s ass right in front of Gabriel’s face.

Gabe sighed as his erection hardened further, hard and tight pressed up against his stomach. “Okay, maybe fuck build up.”

In the top dresser drawer was a bottle of lube. Gabriel usually used it for his own masturbatory purposes but today he reached in and grabbed it and then poured a generous amount over his fingers. His thumb circled Sam’s hole applying lube to the outside of those tight ring of muscles and then slowly, he pushed his index finger in and felt Sam force himself to relax around him.

Gabe waited, letting Sam’s body adjust and then pulled out but a smidge and then pushed forward with two fingers. The muscles in Sam’s shoulders tensed and Gabe reached up to rub them gently. “Too much?”

“No,” Sam said, a little breathless as he forced himself to keep from fighting against Gabe’s intrusion. “Just…keep it slow.”

Gabriel nodded. He pumped the fingers at a gentle, easy pace before scissoring him open and biting his lip at the sight of pink walls. He pressed again and then slid a third finger in, the movement aided by the lube coating his fingers. Gabe sucked in a shaky breath. “You look so goddamn beautiful like this, Sam.”

“I don’t feel particularly beautiful,” Sam said. “I feel kind of stupid.”

Gabe sighed. “Just….you’re beautiful.”

He was almost entirely sure that Sam rolled his eyes at that.

“You ready?” Gabe asked.

“Sure,” Sam said.

Gabe pulled out his fingers, grabbing his own cock with one hand and guiding it to Sam’s hole. He paused for a moment, to lube himself up and then poised himself at Sam’s entrance. After another brief pause to make sure Sam really was doing okay, he pushed forward. Tightness, wet and hot, enveloped him and he closed his eyes and tipped his head back. “Fuck, Sam.”

“I thought that was the idea,” Sam replied.

Gabe smirked. “That’s my sassy little shit.”

Sam pushed back suddenly, taking Gabe all the way in. “That’s right, Gabe. Your sassy little shit.”

Gabriel couldn’t respond, he was too busy biting his lip to keep from screaming Sam’s name. Sam was so tight around him and Gabe took a second to enjoy the way Sam tightened around him with each breathe. He pulled out and then thrust back in, setting a pace that he hoped was comfortable for Sam.

Instead, Sam chuckled. “Gabe, I’m not fragile. Fuck me.”

“Sam-“ Gabe said.

“Gabe,” Sam interrupted.

Gabe sighed. “Sam, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me. I’ll tell you if something is too much. Until then, go harder. Take what you want,” Sam said.

“I want you,” Gabe said. He always wanted Sam.

Sam looked over his shoulder and grinned. “Then take me.”

Gabe slammed into Sam, skin slapping against skin, and knocked the younger man forward. “Like that?”

Sam nodded. “Exactly.”

Gabriel hissed out a breath, never one to be particularly vocal, and said, “It’s not like you’re getting off on this.”

“No, but I like watching you come undone,” Sam said.

Gabriel’s thrusts hiccupped while he took that in. Sweat beaded on his bare chest, mixing with the water droplets still glistening on Sam’s skin. Gabriel ran his fingers through them and Sam arched up into his touch. Gabriel smiled. “You like that?”

“I always love it when you touch me,” Sam said.

That was true. While Sam may not have been a sexual being, he was definitely a sensual one.

Gabriel did it again, panting at the same time as the exertion of his motions brought him closer and closer to climax. Gabriel’s fingers curled around Sam’s hips and dug in and a part of him worried he’d leave bruises in the morning. “Fuck…fuck…”

“Come on, Gabe. Fill me up. Fuck me harder,” Sam said. “Use me.”

“Love you, kiddo, so much,” Gabe said. He pounded into Sam, feeling his jolt forward with each forward thrust, and then his stomach tightened. “Fuck….”

Gabe came, buried deep inside of Sam. He leaned forward, breathing shallow hot breaths against Sam’s back.

Sam, very carefully, maneuvered himself away and carefully removed Gabe from where he was growing soft inside of him. Sam lowered Gabe to the bed and brushed strands of hair from where sweat kept them slick to his cheeks. “You look beautiful like this too, you know.”

“I know,” Gabe said cheekily. He sobered. “But seriously, thank you.”

“I love you, Gabe,” Sam said.

“Love you too,” Gabe said.

Sam lied down next to him, wrapping his arms around Gabe. “Now I think I’ve earned some post-coital cuddles, don’t you think?”

“More than,” Gabe said.


End file.
